30 Days with the Volturi
by Dreamingtobeheard
Summary: Short story shorter Aro makes jane keep a diary for thirty days... so yeah


Prologue

I'm alone on my own and I'm so unknown.

I'll be strong. I'll be wrong but life goes on.

Oh I'm just a girl trying to find my place in

this world.

Hello, It's Jane, Ya know Volturi.. Jane Volturi, Any way you probably wanna know why in the the bloody hell I am writing in a Diary. I mean me of all people. Well apparently Aro thinks I need a new hobby so he brought me a Diary. I swear that guy is on crack. Anyway he says I have to write in this for at least thirty days... Lets see that goes...

Day one:

Okay how do we start this... Dear Diary, I think anyway. I guess this is the first intro in my new diary. Yea so as if Aro wasn't stupid enough he also said that I need to take on some more responsibility. So guess what he did? He got me and F-ing dog. Seriously? It's apparently called a Cockapoo. I decided to name it Harpo because he has curly hair like the dude in those movies... The marx brothers or some shit like that. Yea he's mostly black with a white beard and two other white spots one on his neck and one on his chest. He has dark brown eyes and his hair is whacked up. He needs a mint. Speaking of that dog where is he? Uh oh.

" JANE!" Alec screamed running into my room holding Harpo under his front legs like a child.

" Yes brother dearest please barge right in." I said hiding my diary under my pillow.

" Your stupid dog peed in my room!" He shouted dropping Harpo on the floor. He whimpered before hiding behind my bed. I burst out laughing.

" Aww good doggy." I cooed picking him up. Alec stomped his foot before storming out. Harpo licked my face and I pushed him back.

" You need a mint." I said and he did a doggy pout. So I ran to Alec's bathroom grabbing his tooth brush and tooth paste before I ran back to harpo brushing his teeth. He licked his lips and I giggled.

" Jane take your dog out for a walk! I'm sick of seeing you." Marcus ordered.

" Okay master.", I muttered. I grabbed the Collar thing and leash Aro gave me before attaching it to him. he ran out the door before I could grab it., " Harpo where did you go you stupid mutt!" I said running after him. I saw him run into Caius's room. Not good. I ran in after him and what I saw next scarred me for life. Caius was wearing a pink man thong singing to single ladies and doing the dance.

" Jane what are you doing in here!" He shouted grabbing for something to cover him which was a penthouse magazine. I grabbed Harpo and ran out the door. I AM NEVER GOING IN THAT ROOM AGAIN!

" Hey Jane?" Felix asked walking up to me.

" Yes Felicity?" I asked and he glared at me.

" Have you by any chance seen my pink thong?" He asked and I could feel today's lunch working its way up my throat.

" Ask Caius." I said before running into the bathroom to puke. Which was a mistake considering I let go of Harpo's leash. Oh shiz. Where the hell is that bloody dog. I heard Heidi scream from her bedroom and I ran in.

" Jane thank goodness your hear there's a monster!" She squealed pointing to the corner expecting to see my fucked up dog but instead I saw a little white bunny. I don't even wanna know how the hell that got in here.

" Heidi that's a bunny." I said slowly..

" KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" She screamed.

" Heidi may I remind you your a vampire and that is a two pound bunny." I said rolling my eyes. But when has she ever listened so she chanted for me to kill it. I sighed and went all Cullen on it draining its blood and then throwing it out the window and it hit some dude on the head. So I ran away screaming Heidi did it! Which resulted in a chair thrown at me. So I tortured her for a few minutes before running after my idiot dog.

" Jane please tell me you didn't lose that ugly mutt again." Alec said grabbing my arm.

" Define lost." I said innocently

" You can't find it." He said rolling his eyes.

" Oh then yes I lost it." I said nodding.

" I swear if that thing does it's business on my carpet again I'm killing it." He said before slapping Demetri who was watching my every move in a creepy way for no reason I knew of.

" Jane you have breasts." He said before kissing me and running away.

" I swear is everyone here drunk." I muttered. Apparently yes because Aro then ran past me naked. I am boiling my brain tonight.

Okay diary I'm back. So I never actually found Harpo. I'm a little worried somebody ate him. Anyway now Alec and me are just watching a movie.

" You don't have breasts Alec!" Demetri screamed from the door way in a chicken costume.

" Um thank you Demetri..." Alec said slowly.

" Jane has them." He said before kissing me again and running away.

It's been a pretty weird day... But you obviously weren't here last Thursday when... You know what you don't wanna know. Alec has now disappeared to my closet.

" ALEC GET OUT OF MY BLOODY CLOSET!" I shouted.

" You have bra's." He said walking out of my closet holding my bra to his chest.

" Alec give it back!"

" Nope.." He said slowly then ran out into the hallway waving my bra above his head. Oh my... Anywho. Harpo then staggered out of the closet.

" HARPO!" I said hugging him he squealed. He licked my face excitedly.

Anyway after I found Harpo I played with him for the rest of the night until he fell asleep then I changed into pajamas that I didn't need but they were comfy. Then I walked to Alec's room He was watching Dora. Why Alec Why? So I decided to just hang in my room for the rest of the night. Mainly because I had no desire to hang out with my weird gay brother. Any way I guess I'll write more tomorrow. So Ciao...


End file.
